The present disclosure relates to a battery tray for receiving at least one electric battery module in a vehicle, in particular in a motor vehicle.
In order to hold the at least one electric battery module for providing electrical energy in electrically driven vehicles, battery trays which are arranged between the axles of the vehicle are typically used.
The greater the number of battery modules, the greater the space requirement for receiving the battery modules in the battery tray. However, the production of battery trays having a sufficiently large surface area, for example by means of extrusion, is complex and expensive.
DE 10 2012 100 977 B3 discloses an efficient solution to the above-mentioned problem by using profile elements that are positively interconnected in order to obtain a base plate of a battery tray for receiving battery modules.